1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heater for smoothly starting an engine in a cold region.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When the temperature of the air is -30.degree. C. or below, it is difficult to smoothly start an engine because the fit of rotary and sliding portions of the engine is tight and the viscosity of lubricating oil of the engine is high. It is especially difficult to smoothly start an aircooled two-cycle engine in particular, at that temperature. Therefore, it is desirable to provide a means for heating the engine before and after the starting thereof. For a vehicle which is equipped with a water-cooled engine that is used in a very cold region, a heater for starting the engine has been provided to electrically preheat the cooling water of the engine.
Since lubricating oil and rotary and sliding portions lubricated by the oil cannot be directly heated by a conventional heater, the consumption of heating electric power is large and it takes a long time to raise the temperature of the lubricating oil and the rotary and sliding portions.